Forever Yours
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is the first chapter of a story I did in honor of XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX.  It is a RussiaXReaderXEngland story.  I hope you love it and review! :  It is rated T for some of the content.
1. Chapter 1 Playing Pretend

Forever Yours

Chapter 1: Playing Pretend

You were playing on the swing set when a boy pushed you off your swing. "My turn!" He snarled. You whimpered, as you held your bloody knee. "Hey!" You and the bully turned to see a blonde haired boy with thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes. "Did you push that girl off her swing?" He said though he knew what happened.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, so what if I did? What are you going to do about it shrimp?" The bully sneered.

"This." The blonde said, and stomped on the bully's foot, and punched him in the face.

The bully limped hurriedly away holding his nose. "Don't you dare, hurt a smaller kid again, much less a lady!" The blonde called after the bully.

He then turned to you with a charming smile, "Hello Miss, here." He wiped your wound with a sterilized wipe and then put a band aid on it and then kissed it. Then he gave you his hand and helped you up. "I'm Arthur, and you are?"

"I'm _, nice to meet you Arthur. Thank you for helping me."

He shrugged, and blushed while smiling, "It was nothing." He took your hand and bowed and kissed it.

You felt like a little princess when he did it.

"I'm twelve, what about you?" He asked.

"Eight." You responded.

"I just moved here from England, so I don't have any friends…So…would you be my friend."

"Sure!"

"Great! Then I can protect you all the time!"

"Are you a prince, Arthur?" You asked.

He giggled, "I can be, as long as you're my princess."

"Okay!" You replied with glee.

He helped you back onto the swing and pushed you.

~Seven years Later~

You opened the door to see your boyfriend, "Arthur, come on in."

"So, what's the important news you had to tell me?" He asked.

You twiddled your thumbs and looked him in the eyes, "We're…we're moving."

"You're what!" He asked incredulously.

"We're moving…to Moscow."

"But that's in Russia!"

Tears brimmed at your eyes, "I know."

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad have business up there."

"Will…will you ever be back?"

You shrugged, "I have no idea, if they do, they aren't telling me."

"Let me guess…you have to break up with me."

"I know you wouldn't be able to handle a long distance relationship…so…I think it would be best that…we break up, but if we ever see each other again…Then well you know we can get back together."

"There's no if's about it. We _will _see each other again." Arthur confirmed. You nodded and he kissed you firmly, with tears brimming at his eyes, "I don't want to lose you, and I won't. I promise." He helped you pack, so that you guys could spend as much time as possible together.

The following week as you drove off, he ran as far and as fast as possible then waved as you guys watched each other from the back car window for as long as possible. Waving and crying, hoping to see each other again.

**Three Months Later**

You were unpacking your last box when your mother called, "_! Can you come down here for a second? There are some people your father and I want you to meet."

You sighed and made sure to straighten up, you knew they were coming. But you hadn't bothered to dress up; they were only old colleagues of your father's after all. You were wearing your favorite sweater and a pair of old jeans. You hopped over the last step and walked into the room and saw your parents faces look at you a little disapprovingly and then smiled, "Well here she is, our little _. It's been almost ten years since you last saw her, but here she is all grown up." Your mother smiled. "You may not remember, _, but you and Ivan were playmates." Your father said gesturing to the tall broad shouldered man, whom seemed to be about Arthur's age."

"Yeah, sorry, don't remember at all." You lied, as some images of the big brute pulling your hair as a kid, and laughing.

Ivan looked a little sheepish as if he knew you were lying and remembered exactly what he had done.

"Well, why don't you two go hang out while we talk business?" Your father said.

"Um…sure…would you like a tour Ivan?"

"Da, that would be nice." The violet eyed young man replied.

You nodded uncertainly, and showed him around the lower half then took him upstairs and showed him your room.

"May we close the door? There's something I have to tell you and I don't want them to know that I know." Ivan whispered.

"Sure." You replied a little hesitantly, reminding yourself, that your can of mace was under your pillow.

You sat down on your bed within hands reach of the weapon.

"They are planning to get us together." He said.

Short, straight to the point, simply put, but sweet was definitely not the way to put it.

"W-what?" You asked unbelieving.

He nodded, "I thought it would be best to hear it from me, before you heard it from them."

"Oh…my gawd…and when were they planning to tell me?"

"Your birthday."

"So you're here today for?"

"For us to 'get to know each other better' before the wedding."

"B-Before the wedding?"

He nodded, "They've been planning it for a couple of years now."

"Why do they want us to marry each other?" You asked.

"Uh, very long story."

"We're not going anywhere." You grumbled.

"Well, it started over twenty years ago, you see our families were a part of this…erm…this…group. They founded this gang, I should say."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, please tell me you mean 'gang' like Scooby Doo and the gang and not like gangster gangs from like New York."

He sighed, "That's exactly it."

"Oh shit."

"Da, I know. Anyways, so our parents tried to leave but that was not going to happen. Now my grandfather and your grandmother used to hate each other, but they will only join forces and fight off the other half of the gang that's after us if we're legally together."

You had your head braced between your hands now, trying to take this all in. "This…this is all a joke right? It's all just some kind of joke." You said. "I'm going to go to lie down and just wake up and I'll be back in America with…" You stopped there as tears came to your eyes.

"You…alright?" He asked knowing you were not alright, "With who?"

"My…my boyfriend, we-we were supposed to get back together when we saw each other again."

"I am sorry." He replied.

"Just shut up! You have no idea what it's like to be in love and then be stripped away from the life you've always known! Then as soon as you move in, you hear that you have to get married to someone who bullied you when you were five!"

Ivan stood as he looked down at you, "I'm sorry, I was a kid, I didn't know any better."

You crossed your arms. "This is absolute bull crap! I can't believe this!"

"Shush, they'll hear you." He hissed worriedly.

"Like I give a damn!"

"Hey! I was in love too you know!" Ivan growled, losing his temper.

You stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"I was in love too, but she was killed in a car crash…Listen, the main reason I wanted to tell you all this was one, when we get married we have to act like we care about each other, forced or not. If our grandparents are going to let our families join together to defeat the enemies, we have to act like we're in love with each other. But we don't have to be, my plan is we play pretend, get married, act like we're in love. And when this whole deal is over we get divorce, and go back to our old lives." He said.

The idea wasn't too bad, it made sense and you didn't have to do anything intimate with him. Just play along with his plan. Then when this whole battle between gangs fiasco was over, you could go back to Arthur and live happily ever after with him, like you had always planned. "Alright, but not a moment after this is over, we're getting that divorce." You said.

Ivan sighed in relief, and hugged you. "Thank you."

"Um…sure." You said with a small smile.

So you guys pretended to act like you were getting along well, and when it was time for them to go, you asked your and his parents if he could come to your birthday party since you didn't have any other friends who could be there for you. The adults agreed and Ivan and his family left.


	2. Chapter 2 Biggest Day

Forever Yours Part 2

Chapter 2: Biggest Day

The following weekend, it was your birthday and they laid the bomb on you. You tried to act as traumatized as possible but also understanding in the end. Ivan came up to you and proposed to you. "My father gave me this ring to give to you; I hope you will accept it." He replied. You agreed with teary eyes, as you let him slip on the ring.

"Then it's settled, in exactly six weeks, the wedding will be on. We'll notify our parents immediately." Ivan's father replied. My father nodded.

Later that evening you and Ivan went out on a walk to make it look friendly/romantic. "This is…" You began but couldn't describe how to put it.

"Terrible." Ivan said simply.

"Yeah, I guess that's the best way to put it." You replied.

"I just hope we can stay hidden long enough for us to get the plan on track." He replied.

You nodded as you walked along with him under the starry sky. You shivered as the wind picked up a bit, throwing snow at you.

Ivan chuckled and wrapped his lavender-light pink scarf around your neck. "It helps, da?"

You nodded with a smile.

The following days you were out with Ivan while both your parents handled the wedding.

On the middle of the third week, he wand you went to the bridal shop to pick out a wedding dress. You found a princess styled dress that seemed to be made for you. It was simple enough, but elegant. Ivan's breath caught as you sheepishly came out of the dressing room and did a slow twirl for him. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's lovely, and you look..." He was unsure how the best way to put how you looked, after all, he had slowly began to have feelings for you, and wasn't sure how to tell you.

He stood and took your hand and spun you around, and then placed his enormous strong hand against the small of your back holding you tight. You blushed a bit as you tensed up; he was so close to you. Whether you guys were supposed to be pretending to be in love, or not, this was a little…awkward. Because it felt, in that moment that what he was doing wasn't playing around.

"I-Ivan what are you-,"

He leaned in and kissed you lightly, when he pulled away his were glossy with something she couldn't quite detect.

"I…I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's…it's alright, you couldn't help yourself." You told him.

He nodded, "Let's buy this one."

You nodded, and then your lips began to tremble and collapsed into his arms and you embraced him, well as much as possible as you cried into his shoulder. "T-This isn't what I was expecting…I wanted all my girlfriends and my mom and my love's mom to be with me when I picked out my wedding dress. This isn't what I wanted my wedding to be like. I didn't want to be rushed; shouldn't I be allowed to be selfish on the biggest day of my life?" You asked, and then whispered, "Even if it is all a lie?"

Ivan held you close to him, "Yes, you should, you deserve to be spoiled a bit. Especially with all your going through." He said, as he stroked your head. "I'm sorry _."

"Well what about you Ivan? This can't be what you wanted for yourself, I'm sure you wanted to find love again with a pretty girl who is smart and will love you with every breath you take."

Ivan bit the inside of his lip, deciding how to answer that, and answered, "Yes I do."

"Well…thanks Ivan, for all you've done helping me through this. I wish there was something I can do for you."

"How about we start over as friends and not just as partners in a plan?" He asked.

"I'd like that." You replied.

So you spent the rest of the evening going to different places like the cake shop and ordering a customized cake that you would both enjoy. Then you walked by an antique shop and you heard a Russian tune playing and saw a little music box playing in the window. It was a male holding up a woman, spinning in form of ballet.

"It's so beautiful." You murmured.

"Wait here." Ivan said with a smiled and walked in and purchased the music box and then came out,

"This is for you, and it's my wedding gift to you."

You smiled, "Thank you, but I don't know what to get you."

"You don't have to, I'm perfectly content." He assured you.

"Then let me give you this." You said as you leaned up on your tip toes and kissed him.

He blushed and then held you to him, enhancing the kiss.

"_, I…" He began.

"Yes?" You asked as you smiled up at him.

He sighed with a big warm smile, "Never mind, I'll tell you later." Ivan promised.

As the days began to follow, Arthur drifted further and further from your thoughts and you began to spend a lot of time with Ivan.

When you got nearly fatally sick, Ivan was there to nurse you back to health. You comforted each other when you needed it most. You and Ivan became a packaged deal, not doing anything without the other, and your kisses and caressing touches became more frequent and more heartfelt to the point where even though you thought that you were just doing it because of the act. You knew, deep down in your heart, you were falling more and more in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Secret

Chapter 3: The Secret

You were out on a walk with Ivan; it was the weekend before your wedding day. You giggled at another joke he told you, and your hands swung merrily. Neither you nor your fiancé's cheeks could be any brighter with mirth. The wedding was so close, and you hardly remembered that a battle was on its way if they found you. Hopefully when they did it would be after the wedding.

You both had planned your honeymoon since you didn't really have much else to do, and the idea of intimacy wasn't an issue anymore. If you guys did it, then whatever, all thoughts of Arthur had gradually been resting at the back of your head. "Your laugh is so adorable." Ivan said charmingly.

"Oh shut up Ivan." You said blushing with his words of flattery.

"No, I don't think I will." He said taking your chin and tilting it up to kiss you.

You let him embrace your mouth warmly.

"_, there's something I have to tell-,"

"_!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

You turned your head to the voice with a snap; your face was as white as the snow that lay before you. Arthur was standing there not thirty feet away, a bouquet of flowers hung limply in his hand. The shell-shocked look on his face was more than you could bare.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"You…you promised!" He yelled angrily, even from where you stood you could tell he was close to tears.

"Oh dear." Ivan breathed knowing where this was going.

"Arthur, it's not what it looks like!" You exclaimed. He stormed up to you and rose his hand sharply. "How dare you lie to me?" Yet his hand did not budge an inch closer, as his tears rolled down his face in hot torrents. "I love you _!" He growled.

"Arthur, I love you too, but you don't know what's going on."

"Oh I have quite an idea!" He snapped, "I come all the way here to visit you, and you…you are cheating on me? You said if we ever saw each other again, we'd be together, like we've always planned!"

"My friend, don't yell. This isn't what it is, we are not together like that…at least, not permanently." Ivan said, standing up for you. He was breaking his own heart as he said those and the coming words. He explained the situation ending with, "And as soon as it's all over you can have her back. No questions asked, but please don't breathe a word of this."

Arthur was silent for a good three minutes as he let this matter set into his mind. "No jokes?"

"No jokes." Ivan replied with a serious face.

"I understand…in that case, I suppose I should go back so as to not arose suspicion." Arthur replied.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Arthur." You said sadly.

"It wasn't what I was expecting that's for sure." He replied.

"Well, have good trip, be careful." Ivan told him.

The two shook hands and the Englishman departed after a kiss on your cheek.

When you and your Russian fiancé had returned to his home, you asked, "You were going to say something to me before, but you didn't get a chance too."

"Uh…" How could he tell her now, after what happened with Arthur? It was apparent to him, that no matter how much he loved her, and how much she seemed to care about him in return, her heart would always belong to Arthur. So instead of telling her his feelings he said, "Never mind, I've forgotten."

"Well maybe you'll remember it." You said smiling reassuringly, he nodded.

Soon enough the day came and you pledged your 'I dos', and your families became one. Your grandparents agreed to join forces.

It had only been thirteen hours, of merrymaking and then some peaceful sleep for most. Ivan and you messed around and kissed and in spite of the fact that this was all a plan you both started making out and were hitting second base when the bell rang signaling the gang attack had begun. "Stay here." He hissed firmly as he grabbed weapons. "No! Ivan, don't leave me here, if you go I go. I don't want to lose you Ivan."

"Nor do I, stay here!" He demanded with a force that you had never seen before. His face was mixed with love, anger and concern. He didn't want you to get hurt, and would never forgive himself if you were. He kissed you passionately and left. You waited a few minutes and listened to the ruckus outside the house before you armed yourself with a gun and ran outside with a few layers of clothes on.

You searched through the bloody masses of people around you, luckily dodging bullets that whizzed by. Soon the opposing gang was gone, and there weren't many survivors. Ivan and your parents both had perished. Left over family members offered their condolences when they came across you.

You couldn't care less at the moment; the only thing on your mind was locating Ivan. Then you finally found him, one of two men you loved. You collapsed beside him, and started bawling, he was still alive but not for long. His breathing was slowing, "_...I have to tell you something before I go."

"No, save your breath! I'm not going to lose you!" You screamed, tears pouring down from your eyes. "Please _, listen to me. I love you, for a long time now I've felt this way. Also look for your father's body and search his pockets…There is something for you there. But before you go, grant your dying husbands last request."

"Anything." You sobbed.

"Kiss me."

You leaned in and while cradling his torso in your lap you kissed him, and he kissed you back until he breathed his last breath.

After crying for who knows how long, you memorized this spot and sought out your father's body like you were told. You found what you were looking for, it was a note held together by a ring.

I opened the note and read, the following words.

Dear _,

If you get this note, then I am dead. Your friend Arthur gave me this many months ago, he came to me a couple of months before we moved. He was asking me and your mother for your hand in marriage. But we couldn't allow that to happen. So we lied to him saying that we would hold onto it till he found the right time. We weren't planning on giving it back to him, so he could still have hope. But take it and if Ivan is also dead, then follow your heart and marry him.

Love always, your father and mother.

P.S. I love you. - Forever Yours, Ivan.

I was enveloped into tears again.

You exited the airplane and fell into the arms of the man you've loved since you were young. Arthur held you close then kissed away your tears. You had written to him about all that had happened. He knew you needed him now more than ever, because you did love Ivan, and now he was dead and so were your parents. He had promised her a place in his home, and she told him about the letter she had found as they went to his home. It wasn't much later before he proposed and you were married. You decided to use your old dress because it looked so good on you. Arthur didn't object, ever since Ivan stood up for you and talked to him respectively about what was going on, Arthur had respected Ivan.

It was the anniversary of Ivan and your parents' death, and many others. You approached the many graves and found the one you were looking for. You laid a sunflower on his grave and blew it a kiss. "You were a wonderful husband, even if we were only married for less than 24 hours. I love you Ivan." You smiled as you took the baby from Arthur's arms, his name, was Ivan Arthur Kirkland. Named after the two men she loved most in this life. She blinked back tears and thought of those two last yours on the note. Forever yours.


End file.
